Unnerving
by Shadow Oblivion
Summary: Guy has some girl trouble, while Luke and Jade watch in amusement.


Yeah, this is a short Tales of the Abyss story, cause it amused me. After spending 7+ hours of playing the game yesterday and today, I finally beat it. So, I felt like writing something about it (because I actually have free time).

Hmm, don't know where this would have taken place, but I'm guessing it'd be before Luke stopped acting like a spoiled little brat.

Let's see... there's hints of Luke x Tear and Natalia x Guy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Tales of the Abyss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are we there yet?" Luke asked.

"No, we aren't, stop asking already." Jade said in response. That _had_ to have been the 10th time he had asked that. Did Luke have no patience at all?

Guy shook his head in amusement when Luke puffed up and looked ready to blow. "Chill out Luke. We'll get there when we get there."

Luke through Guy an annoyed look, but continued to walk without a word.

Tear was walking in the back of the group with Natalia and Anise. She smiled faintly. At least Luke was getting better at not complaining about almost everything.

Anise was unusually quiet, but that was because she was formulating a plan. If she could get Luke in a good mood, maybe he'd consider marrying her. Anise smiled. Then she'd have access to money...

"Anise, I hope you aren't going to cause a scene." Jade said suddenly.

Anise jumped and looked up. Jade was glancing over his shoulder at her with his calculating red eyes. Anise put on a cheerful face. "Why would _I_ do that Colonel?" In a low voice, she added. "I just want a better chance of getting money...er...Luke." How _did_ he do that?

Jade looked away, a faint smile on his face. Anise _was_ up to something. Perhaps it would provide some entertainment.

Luke stared up at the sky, depressed. Why was it _taking_ so long to get to Daath? He sighed. Because they had to _walk_, instead of riding something...like a ship. This was _sooo_ boring.

A frightened yell rang out, causing Jade and Luke to both turn around. "?"

Anise had hopped onto Guy, causing him to leap around in fright.

Anise was grinning. _'This should cheer Luke up, then...' _

Tear and Natalia were preventing Guy's escape, and when Anise released Guy, Natalia grabbed him, further stressing Guy out.

Luke was laughing at the sight, still not knowing why Guy was afraid of women.

Guy looked like he was going to either hypervenalte or have a major breakdown. He freed himself from Natalia, blushing faintly, and looked away from her. Had he..._liked_ her hugging him? Guy shook his head. No, it must just have been the suddeness of the attack. Yes, that was all.

Jade put on a mock-horrified face. "_Look out_! It's a horde of women!"

Guy let out a strangled cry of horror, before passing out.

Natalia looked concerned, then scolded Jade. "What did you do that for?"

Jade shrugged. "Sorry...I couldn't resist..." He replied with a little smirk.

Anise crouched next to Guy and poked him, receiving a groan in response. "What should we do now?"

Luke flopped down onto the ground with a huff. "I guess we wait for him to wake up. There's _no way_ I'd carry him _all _the way to Daath."

"I agree." Jade agreed as he also sat down.

"Colonel, I thought that you wanted to get to Daath as soon as possible?" Anise asked, but she sat down as well.

"There's nothing wrong with a little rest. Besides, it might make someone a little less iritable." Jade answered.

"You'd better not mean me..." Luke said as he lay, staring up at the sky.

Tear watched Luke in silence, before settling down on the ground next to him.

"What're you doing?" Luke muttered as he glanced at Tear.

"Do you mind me being here?" Tear replied with her eyes shut.

"..." Luke looked back up to the sky. He felt strange for some reason with how close Tear was. Luke hoped that Guy would wake up soon.

Said Guy was currently having a nightmare where very beautiful women were hugging him from all sides, with no where to escape to, and all of them wanted him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yep, that's it. Please review and let me know what you thought of this, I'd be very grateful. (I hope the characters weren't too OOC, if they were, that is). Anyway, who knows? Maybe I'll make this multi-chaptered or something.

Otherwise, it was just a fun little thing to write, and thanks for reading it (and reviewing it?).


End file.
